


(On) May the 4th (I'm) be(ing) with you

by haruyashimajana



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruyashimajana/pseuds/haruyashimajana
Summary: Yuto updated his Jumpaper. A few hours later, Yamada did too.





	(On) May the 4th (I'm) be(ing) with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyogacamus1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/gifts).



> For Hyogacamus1984, as a return gift for that fic you gifted me last year. I was so happy at the time reading that fic. Sorry this is late, and I am also sorry that this is short and not very good. I'm still not a good writer ahaha
> 
> -from LJ-  
> https://jana-ey1290.livejournal.com/12423.html  
> Original posting date: 6th May 2018

 

Ryosuke tapped at his phone, paused, and sighed. What to put in his Jumpaper this time? Leaving it for now, he stepped out of his bedroom, intending to find food and possibly his wayward boyfriend. Considering the date today, he knew exactly where to look.

He entered the living room to see a familiar sight and smiled.

Yuto has a stack of DVDs in front of him on the coffee table. Currently there is a Star Wars movie playing on TV, and Yuto laughing every now and then as he is typing something on his phone.

Wait, Yuto not paying attention to a Star Wars movie?

"What are you doing?" Ryosuke sat on the side of the sofa and glanced at Yuto's phone. "Jumpaper?" He inwardly smiled because they have the same idea.

"I have to, it's May 4th!" Yuto said enthusiastically. He typed the iconic phrase as the final words and hit send. Then he stole a kiss at Ryosuke's cheek.

"The Force has made you come to my side." Yuto said with a deeper voice and amused face. Ryosuke sighed fondly.

"Either you keep training by finishing your movie marathon or you come help me in the kitchen." Ryosuke said and ruffled Yuto's hair, secretly happy to be able to do that because he is taller in this position. Then he quickly got up before Yuto realizes what he is doing.

"Aww... Yama-chan..." Yuto whined when Ryosuke walked away to the kitchen.

  
-

  
After they have done eating, Yuto resumed his  _n_ -th Star Wars marathon and Ryosuke accompanied him. Seeing all the DVDs strewn about on his coffee table, he got an idea and took out his phone.

He was absorbed in his typing, and then stopped as he read it over and thought hard on what else to say, that he almost jumped when Yuto leaned close and said, "you haven't mentioned KAT-TUN's concert yet, have you? Chinen and Takaki have done so already."

"Oh, right." He mentally hit himself on the head even as he typed, then remembered something else as well and typed about that too. He scrolled through his album trying to find something appropriate to put in his Jumpaper, aware that Yuto is now watching him.

"How about that one?" Yuto said suddenly, tapping at one picture and laughing. "What a good face you got there Yama!"

It was his wefie with Dai-chan.

"Title: We Are Chibi." Yuto suggested, still laughing, and Ryosuke gave him a flat stare before whacked him with a cushion. "Okay, sorry, sorry! You're my cute and lovely Yama." Ryosuke whacked him a few more times just to be vindictive, Yuto laughing all the while, then continued scrolling in his album.

Yuto seemed to have completely forgotten the movie in front of him as he leaned on Ryosuke's shoulder and looked at Ryosuke's phone as well. He stopped at one from his MomiFuyu shooting.

"You look so unmotivated in that photo," Yuto commented. "But you're still so cute. Is there any time you're not this cute? You made my heart go kyun!" Yuto mock-complained. "Look, you're even having the same palm tree on your head right now!" That's right, Ryosuke put it up because he was cooking earlier. Yuto blindly reached over to play Ryosuke's hair, but Ryosuke caught him and firmly held Yuto's hand as he finished typing one handed and hit send.

"Watch your movie, Yutti." Ryosuke put his phone aside and snuggled on Yuto's side.

He didn't let Yuto's hand go. 

-

"You know what tomorrow is?"

"Oh yes, definitely."

-

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I was actually planning to write something else *coughsmutcough*. But then YutoYama update Jumpaper on the same day so I hit a writer's block on the other fic and started this one. No, wait! This is late! Whichever one I want to post, it's supposed to be for YutoYama Day 0505! And I am a day late! Sorry~~~~~!! For AO3 I will edit the date as usual.
> 
> Notes2: I still suck at titles. It's my curse. English is not my first language, this is not beta-ed, and obviously all of these are just my imagination, it's fanfiction.
> 
> If you enjoyed my work, will you consider to [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/D1D78ZM7)?


End file.
